In recent years, a wide variety of common human interactions and activities have moved online, and in particular, into the realm of social networks. For example, social networking systems allow users to designate other users as friends (or otherwise connect to or form relationships with other users), share photographs and opinions, discuss current events, play games, participate in discussion groups, and engage in countless other social interactions.
However, developers of social networking systems continually strive to incorporate more “real world” human behavior within social networks to improve social connections between its users, especially in a modem, mobile world where people often live or work far away from friends and family. Accordingly, finding ways to bring more typical real world interactions into the framework of social networks is of the utmost of importance.